The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data analysis.
Business analysts typically create a data analysis report having information over a number of years. Furthermore, business analysts may use data analysis reports to evaluate business performance. For example, a business analyst may build a sales data analysis report to determine which products or services are growing or declining in sales over a number of years. Therefore, the data in the data analysis report may increase to a substantial size as each year passes. Thus, in order to determine the cause of growth or decline for a given product or service, business analysts themselves may have to perform detailed multi-level analysis of the data analysis report as well as retrieve and compare other data analysis reports for different years.